


Letters to an Angel

by sashimiontoast



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Letters, Love Letters, diary entries, marcelines pov, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimiontoast/pseuds/sashimiontoast
Summary: Marceline thinks she's ill.





	Letters to an Angel

 

 

 

_** Winter ** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

I've been feeling kinda strange. I don’t know what's up. I've got a weird feeling in my _tums_. You said it might be fear….I don’t  think so Bonnie. In fact it might be something worse. 

I’m really ill i think, I’ve honestly never felt like this _ever_. 

I'm not a fan of this feeling.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Is it normal that my heart races miles per hour when I’m with you? Is it weird that my face turns red and the slightest compliment from you? Is it strange that I start to heat up when your hand brushes against mine, or when you rest your ~~pretty~~ head on my shoulder? I think I’m really sick. I’m not usually like this.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_ **Do you hate me? Is that it? What's so wrong with me???** _

Maybe its because I’m nothing like you, or anyone you’d want to be near. You’re so damn perfect and then there's me. I’m a wreck Bonnibel. I don’t know why you hang around me, or is it the other way around? Is it because I’m clinging onto you? **Am i even your friend????**

I don’t know what to think. ~~But i just dont want you to leave me princess.~~

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

__

 

 

_**Fall** _

 

 

 

You still have my shirt. The shirt I gave you on your birthday.

I’m so surprised...

I thought you’d throw that in the trash by now. 

You’re confusing me. When i saw you wear it I wanted to hug you so tight and tell you how happy that made me. It's crazy.

One second I wanna bury you under the ground and rip your ~~_annoyingly gorgeous_~~ hair out, the next second I wanna _~~hold you close and sing you a song.~~_

 

To be honest, I'd rather hate you than feel this strangeness.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

I think I'm in love with you.

 

I think that's it. The strangeness in my stomach? It's butterflies when I’m around you. _No_. It's you. It's my love for you. 

Holy shit. 

 

When I realised, it's like the world shifted, and suddenly the sky isn’t as dark anymore. And everytime I see you I wanna tell you. 

But I know I can’t. Because you will never feel the same.

You’re beautiful.

You’re like the sun, everyone loves you and you bring happiness to so many.

Me? I just destroy everything I touch. kinda like a meteorite. Just floating around in the darkness, my existence unknown. Until I come crashing down bringing everyone and everything with me.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_** Summer ** _

 

 

 

 

 

I wrote you a song. I'd like to sing it to you someday. 

You said you like my voice. Seriously, my heart soared at that simple comment. 

Shit, you’re so irritatingly ethereal. Like every part of you, even the imperfections has me head over heels. I’m a mess Bonnie. its all your damn fault. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You’re going through too much ~~my love~~. Please don’t be too hard on yourself.

How strange.

Before you were the one who told me to eat my meals and make sure to take care of myself and my health. I guess the tables have turned.

I visited you today, you were asleep on your porch. I covered you with my jacket, you looked cold.

_ Please take care of your beautiful soul, it's too precious to be worn out. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

You’re so strange. Why would you hang around with someone like me? Why would you wanna be friends with me…

I'm so different from you. I’m nothing compared to you. Yet you treat me like I’m someone important, when really I’m dirt on the ground.

_ Thank you for making me feel like I’m worth something. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I really wanna hold your hand. I wanna take you out in the middle of the night, and hold your soft hands in my harsh ones. I wanna hold your waist as we sway under the night sky full of stars in the cool spring breeze. I want you to close your eyes and  _breathe_ , just relax for a moment. Yes angel, it's just you and me. No one else.

No one to look after, no kingdom to carry on your shoulders. Just for once, let your hair down and laugh a little.

_ It's so fucking beautiful when you laugh. _

 

 

* * *

 

**Spring**

 

 

 

 

Never in a million years would i have expected this.

_** I kissed the girl of my dreams. ** _

Is this real? At first I couldn’t believe it. 

It was overwhelming. 

I thought I was gonna lose you that night. I was so so so scared. But there you were.

You were alive, standing tall and bright, like the sun. And like the meteor I am, I orbit around you.

So I ran to you, like a magnet.

And you kissed me and-

_ Words can’t describe how it felt. Something out of this world. _

 

 

Spring has really arrived. Even the skies are happier and the clouds are beaming at us. And the little daisies and blossoms are dancing on behalf of us.

 

 

 

I'm gonna sing you my several songs that lie untouched in my notebooks.

I'm gonna hold you and slow dance with you.

I'm gonna kiss you again and again and tell you everyday how much I love you.

I'm gonna tell you everything now.

 

 

**_ I think its been long enough, my angel. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> whew i love bubbline


End file.
